goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Venus Psynergy
Here's the list for Venus Psynergies, I haven't edited it in because I can't be bothered with the item-based classes, too lazy, lol. Might get round to it later, if not, it's here for someone else to complete. Slax01 23:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The following is a full list of all Venus-based Psynergies in the game. The Psynergy series are sorted by effect and then listed in ascending order of power, based on the weakest Psynergy in each series (considering only Venus-based Psynergies, if the set covers more than one element). Psynergy series Psynergy Description Class(es), (Level learnt) Range PP cost Effect Quake Psynergy series Quake Attack with a powerful quake Squire class series (2) 4 Deals 12 base damage Earthquake Attack with a mighty tremor Squire class series (4) 7 Deals 35 base damage Quake Attack with a massive quake Squire class series (14) 15 Deals 65 base damage Growth Psynergy series Growth Attack with wild plants Brute class series (1) Seer (Jupiter) class series (3) Seer (Mercury) class series (3) 4 Deals 25 base damage Can be used out of battle to turn saplings into vines Mad Growth Attack with ferocious plants Brute class series (12) Seer (Jupiter) class series (12) Seer (Mercury) class series (12) 10 Deals 60 base damage Wild Growth Attack with giant plants Brute class series (28) Seer (Jupiter) class series (29) Seer (Mercury) class series (29) 19 Deals 110 base damage Spire Psynergy series Spire Attack with an earthen spire Squire class series (6) Brute class series (6) 5 Deals 40 base damage Clay Spire Attack with an earthen spire Squire class series (20) Brute class series (20) 13 Deals 85 base damage Stone Spire Attack with an earthen spire Squire class series (42) Brute class series (42) 22 Deals 160 base damage Thorn Psynergy series Thorn Attack with stabbing thorns Swordsman (Venus) class series (6) Dragoon class series (6) 6 Deals 35 base damage Briar Attack with sharpened briars Swordsman (Venus) class series (14) Dragoon class series (17) 11 Deals 70 base damage Nettle Attack with stinging nettles Swordsman (Venus) class series (36) Dragoon class series (36) Can be emulated via the Bramble Seed item 23 Deals 140 base damage Punji Psynergy series Punji Attack with a bamboo weapon Ninja class series (4) 7 Deals 45 base damage Punji Trap Attack with a bamboo weapon Ninja class series (15) 13 Deals 85 base damage Punji Strike Attack with a bamboo weapon Ninja class series (36) 24 Deals 150 base damage Rockfall Psynergy series Rockfall Attack with a blast of rocks Samurai class series (6) 5 Deals 30 base damage Rockslide Attack with a blast of rocks Samurai class series (24) 15 Deals 90 base damage Avalanche Attack with a blast of rocks Samurai class series (54) 30 Deals 160 base damage Demon Night and Thorny Grave Demon Night Strike with a myriad of monsters Samurai class series (18) 12 Deals 60 base damage Demon Night and Thorny Grave Thorny Grave Summon a loathsome fiend Samurai class series (18) 24 Deals 170 base damage Gaia Psynergy series Gaia Attack with the earth's might Squire class series (7) Apprentice class series (7) 7 Deals 40 base damage Mother Gaia Attack with the earth's might Squire class series (24) Apprentice class series (24) 17 Deals 100 base damage Grand Gaia Attack with the earth's might Squire class series (54) Apprentice class series (54) 32 Deals 200 base damage Helm Splitter and Skull Splitter Helm Splitter Paralyze a foe with a mighty blow Samurai class series(33) 8 Attack +30 Venus-based damage May instantly fell the enemy Helm Splitter and Skull Splitter Skull Splitter Annihilate a foe by crushing the skull Samurai class series(33) 8 Attack +30 Venus-based damage May instantly fell the enemy Ragnarok and Odyssey Ragnarok Strike with a massive sword Squire class series(13) 7 Attack +35 Venus-based damage Ragnarok and Odyssey Odyssey Pierce a foe with a colossal sword Squire class series(13) 18 Attack +95 Venus-based damage Annihilation Annihilation Attempt to Annihilate a foe Ninja class series(31) 18 Attack x1.5 Venus-based damage May instantly fell the enemy Cure Psynergy series Cure Restore 70 HP Squire class series (1) Seer (Jupiter) class series (1) Seer (Mercury) class series (1) Medium class series (3) 3 Restores 70 base HP Can be used outside of battle Cure Well Restore 150 HP Squire class series (10) Seer (Jupiter) class series (10) Seer (Mercury) class series (10) Medium class series (10) 7 Restores 150 base HP Can be used outside of battle Potent Cure Restore 300 HP Squire class series (26) Seer (Jupiter) class series (26) Seer (Mercury) class series (26) Medium class series (26) 16 Restores 300 base HP Can be used outside of battle Revive Revive Revive a downed ally Brute class series(19) Dark Mage class series (19) Medium class series (19) Seer (Jupiter) class series(19) Seer (Mercury) class series(19) Squire class series(19) Swordsman (Venus) class series (19) White Mage class series (17) 15 Restores a downed Adept to full HP Can be used outside of battle Haunt (Psynergy) Haunt Haunt a foe with an evil spirit Apprentice class series (17) Medium class series (17) Dark Mage class series (17) 5 May inflict the enemy with the haunt status effect Curse (Psynergy) Curse Draw the Spirit of Death to a foe Apprentice class series (20) Medium class series (20) Dark Mage class series (24) Brute class series (24) 6 May inflict the enemy with the death curse status effect Condemn Condemn Disable your enemy with evil power Medium class series (29) Dark Mage class series (29) Brute class series (29) 8 May instantly fell the enemy Catch Catch Grab light objects from afar Equip the Catch Beads to acquire 1 Used outside of battle to pick up certain items remotely, usually off trees Carry Carry Lift and move light objects Equip the Carry Stone to acquire 2 Used outside of battle to levitate certain blocks and drop them into an adjacent space Scoop Scoop Dig in soft ground Equip the Scoop Gem to acquire 1 Used outside of battle to dig in sand, revealing buried objects Tremor Tremor Shake objects left and right Equip the Tremor Bit to acquire 1 Used outside of battle to shake certain objects, knocking items out of them Grind Grind Pulverise large objects Equip the Grindstone to acquire, Venus Adepts only 2 Used outside of battle to destroy certain obstacles Sand Sand Melt into sand Learnt at Gaia Rock, Felix only 2 Used outside of battle to turn the party into sand, allowing greater mobility in dungeons Retreat Retreat Return to the dungeon's entrance Unique to Isaac and Felix 6 Used outside of battle, within dungeons, to instantly return to the last entrance used.